1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to custom handle accessories used with cable actuated exercise equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people like to have confidence in their ability to defend themselves, and a punch is arguably the most commonly used method for this self defense.
Of course there are many ways to increase punching power. For example, free weights increase muscular strength, and their use will increase punching power. However, free weights only work the muscles. They do not train muscles of the body to work in harmony during proper punching movements.
On the other hand, a punching bag such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,450 to Stelmach (1993), or rigid target equipment as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,045 to Heberer (1990), promote good punching form, but do not work the muscles sufficiently throughout an actual punching motion. In addition, the practice of punching a heavy or fixed target, can cause injury. Injuries are typical of the high impacts associated with punching the above mentioned, or similar exercise equipment. While some practitioners of self defense do tout the need for the feel of an actual blow against a heavy or rigid target, it is generally accepted that high impact exercises are detrimental to health and fitness improvements.